


New Year's Eve

by devilswreckedchewtoy (AmberFyre)



Series: giveaway fics and drabbles and RP prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberFyre/pseuds/devilswreckedchewtoy
Summary: The boys survived another year. What more could they ask for, really?





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This was a giveaway fic written for ichoosesam on tumblr circa 2014. Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. As per usual, I own nothing but the story. Originally posted on tumblr.

One more year.  They’d made it through one more year.  And while Sam usually didn’t think much about New Year’s as a holiday, this year he did.  Because it wasn’t just that he and Dean had managed to survive one more year.  It was that they’d not only survived, but Dean had learned how Sam felt and not pushed him away.  Had actually admitted to feeling the same.

Sam hadn’t expected, hadn’t even hoped, that such would be the case.  It was still a shock at times to realize it wasn’t some Djinn-inspired dream world any time Dean kissed him.  He still found himself smiling like a giddy school girl at the strangest of times.  All because of Dean.

“What are you thinkin’ over there?”

Sam blinked and turned his head, meeting lazy green eyes gazing at him with a question and a smile.  Dean was laying on his side, propped up on one arm but still snugged up close to him.  Naked as the day he was born and far too real to be a dream.

His heart stopped for a moment because Dean was just that beautiful.  It didn’t matter that they were in some crap motel in some random city with bad lighting and some weird ass smell that was ground into the very carpets.  It didn’t matter that their home was the Impala parked outside and that they had more weapons as worldly possessions than anything else.

Staring into those green eyes, he wouldn’t have traded any of it for any kind of “apple pie” life he’d thought he wanted.

He stared at the face he knew so well, his eyes touching on the freckles that Dean hated to have pointed out to him, traveled down his neck to his bare chest, pausing at the love bite he’d left on Dean’s collar bone not even an hour ago.

He tugged Dean down to kiss him because he couldn’t _not_.

“We made it through another year,” Sam said softly, bumping noses with Dean and smiling whimsically.

Dean frowned, looking thoughtful before his eyes brightened.  “It **is** New Year’s Eve, isn’t it?”  He shifted as though to get up and Sam knew he was likely thinking about getting the whiskey and proposing a toast.  Sam tightened his arm around Dean keeping him there, grinning wickedly when Dean frowned.

“I have a better idea for ringing in the New Year,” he said in a low voice, delighted when a tremor ran through his brother at the sound.  He tugged Dean back down to kiss him again.

They’d made it through another year and they had each other.

What more could he really ask for?


End file.
